The Darkest Hour/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Firestar leaps up the slope at Fourtrees, heading towards WindClan territory. A patrol of warriors follow him, and they race toward the other Clan's camp. Graystripe says that they'll be too late to help, because Mudclaw was badly injured for a messenger. Firestar mentally agrees with him, thinking that isn't the first time ThunderClan has raced to help WindClan against a RiverClan and ShadowClan alliance. However, he still wants to try and help, just because the warrior code and his own friendships in WindClan compel him to. :They draw closer to camp, and Firestar can scent RiverClan and ShadowClan cats. He knows the battle is over, due to the eerie silence. The leader slows his pace as he and his patrol slip into the WindClan camp. Firestar surveys the area, seeing several cats huddled together in the middle of the clearing. He recognizes Morningflower, and calls out her name. He races down towards her, and is confronted by Tallstar. The WindClan leader meows that he knew ThunderClan would come, and Firestar apologizes that they were too late. Tallstar shakes his head, saying they tried their best, but Tigerstar did a lot of damage. Graystripe asks what happened, so the black-and-white tom replies that TigerClan attacked without warning, and with too many to defend against. :Firestar looks around, seeing that no cat escaped without wounds. He can barely believe what happened, and knows Tigerstar attacked today to instill fear in the WindClan cats. A weak voice makes Firestar turn to see Onewhisker, who tells him to look over to the other side of the clearing. The ThunderClan leader follows the injured warrior's gaze, and sees a dead Gorsepaw. Onewhisker recounts that Tigerstar pinned the apprentice down in the clearing, and said that this was an example of what he'd do to any cat who doesn't join TigerClan. Firestar shivers, remembering the first time he'd carried the apprentice back home to WindClan as a tiny kit. He wonders if Tigerstar chose to kill Gorsepaw because of his connection with him. :Firestar pads over to Morningflower, trying to comfort her. Graystripe comes over as well, burying his muzzle into the dead apprentice's fur. The deputy asks what ThunderClan going to do, as they can't just leave WindClan like this. Firestar stands up, ordering Graystripe to take two or three cats out on patrol, and perhaps one of WindClan as well. He meows that they need to check the borders, and also get some fresh-kill. Graystripe agrees, and Webfoot joins him with permission from Tallstar. The WindClan leader tells Firestar that they need to talk, as Tigerstar left a message for him. The ginger tabby asks what it is, and Tallstar meows that the brown tabby wants them to join TigerClan, or there'll be consequences. Firestar declares that he'd rather die than join TigerClan. Tallstar agrees, and compliments the ginger leader that Bluestar was right to pick him as deputy, moons ago. Firestar bows his head, accepting the unexpected praise. :Firestar then states that he'll meet at Fourtrees tomorrow, and Tallstar agrees. The WindClan leader advises him to bring some warriors along, as there will likely be a fight. The black-and-white tom promises that WindClan and ThunderClan will fight together like a lion to fight the tiger who prowls the forest. Firestar is shocked, knowing that Tallstar has no knowledge of Bluestar's prophecy. He says to Tallstar that their Clans will be friends in fighting this common evil. Firestar then lifts his head to scent the air, knowing that this vow will last until Tigerstar is defeated, or until he dies trying. Characters Major }} Minor *Brackenfur *Cloudtail *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Ashpaw *Morningflower *Tallstar *Onewhisker *Deadfoot *Runningbrook *Barkface *Webfoot }} Mentioned *Tigerstar *Mudclaw *Gorsepaw *Bluestar }} Notes and references de:Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 19nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 19 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Darkest Hour Category:The Prophecies Begin arc